Quest: The Imperial Arena
Category:Quests Category:Subquests The Imperial Arena is a side-quest in the Third Chapter. It involves a series of 17 fights with increasing difficulty, advancing through the four divisions of the Arena to eventually become the Imperial Champion. The divisions are Qualifying, Bronze, Silver, and Gold. To begin the quest, go to the Imperial Arena at the far west end of the Merchant's Square in the Imperial City. Go upstairs and through all the sliding paper doors, and you will trigger a cutscene that ends with Qui the Promoter, the matchmaker for the Arena, asking you to join the Arena and start competing. Once you've agreed, all fights are begun by talking to Qui. You begin in the Qualifying Division. Qualifying Division Fights # For your first fight in the Qualifying Division, you are matched up against one Ogre. The reward for victory is 300 Silver and 300 XP. # For your second fight in the Qualifying Division, you are matched up against four students from a local martial arts school, and fight them simultaneously. They are low-level human enemies who fight with hand-to-hand martial styles. The reward for victory is 400 Silver and 325 XP. # For your third fight in the Qualifying Division, you are given 25 seconds to destroy a statue. The reward for victory is 500 Silver and 350 XP. # Your fourth and final fight of the Qualifying Division is against the division champion, Hapless Han. Han is a low-level human enemy who fights hand-to-hand using the Legendary Strike style. The reward for victory is 500 Silver and 400 XP. After you complete the Qualifying Division, Qui will say that he needs time to set up your further fights, if you have not yet met with Silk Fox at the Scholar's Garden as appointed. After meeting her there, you can continue fighting in the Imperial Arena. Bronze Division Fights # For your first Bronze Division fight, you are matched up against a group of cannibals from the South Forest near Tien's Landing. The group consists of four of the standard, short, squat-looking cannibals, and one of the variety that wears a robe and casts magic. The reward for victory is 400 Silver and 450 XP. # For your second Bronze Division fight, you take part in a challenge known as the "Pit of Pain". In this challenge, there are several statues around the perimeter of the arena which shoot fireballs at you from varying angles. There is also a spike trap under the central grate of the arena. The goal is to dodge fireballs and survive for 50 seconds. The reward for victory is 500 Silver and 480 XP. # For your third Bronze Division fight, you are matched up against a single Toad Demon. The reward for victory is 600 Silver and 500 XP. # Your fourth and final fight of the Bronze Division is against Crimson Khana, the division champion. There are two distinct options about how to conduct the fight. * You can choose to poison Crimson Khana before the fight with the Guild's assistance. If you agree to do so, the conversation with Lucky Cho gives 300 XP and some Closed Fist points. Khana will begin the fight with very little health, becoming an easy kill. The reward for victory in this manner is 350 Silver and 550 XP. There is also an option after the fight to persuade Qui to give you more Silver. If successful, the reward is 700 Silver and 610 XP. * If you choose not to poison Crimson Khana, you get no XP or Open Palm/Closed Fist points from the conversation with Cho. You have the option to warn Khana of the plot before your fight. Doing so will grant you Open Palm points. Khana is a relatively durable fighter, who fights using Crimson Tears, a weapon style utilizing dual swords. The reward for victory over Crimson Khana in an honest fight is 700 Silver and 1,050 XP. You also have the option to persuade Qui to give you more Silver. If successful, the reward becomes 1,100 Silver and 1,110 XP. You can talk to Khana after the fight if you didn't poison her, and she will teach you a dual-sword weapon style. If you warned her about the plot to eliminate her, she teaches you Crimson Tears. If you neglected to warn her, she will teach you Eyes of the Dragon instead. Crimson Tears does 25% more damage than Eyes of the Dragon, but is otherwise identical. If you poisoned Khana, she will die after the fight and you cannot learn either of the two weapon styles for the remainder of the game. Silver Division Fights # For your first fight in the Silver Division, you are matched up against a single Elephant Demon. The reward for victory is 600 Silver and 600 XP. After the fight, Kai Lan summons you to speak with him. He offers reward for helping him fix fights. Before you can accept or decline, Black Whirlwind storms in and takes you away for a private conversation. During the conversation, Lucky Cho attacks you both alone. The reward for defeating him seems to be a random amount of Silver and XP, hovering in the range of 500-750 each. Black Whirlwind then continues your conversation. Regardless of your dialogue choices, when the talk is over you will be given 3,000 Silver, 1,000 XP, and the Strong Arm amulet gem (+8 Intimidation, -3 Charm, -3 Intuition). #For your second fight in the Silver Division, you are matched up against four human opponents. They fight with swords, which can inflict poison. The reward for victory is 700 Silver and 650 XP. # For your third fight in the Silver Division, you are matched up against three Golems. The reward for victory is 800 Silver and 700 XP. # Your fourth and final fight in the Silver Division is against Iron Soldier, the division champion. He is relatively agile and durable, and fights hand-to-hand using the Leaping Tiger martial style. The reward for victory is 1,000 Silver and 750 XP. Gold Division Fights # For your first fight in the Gold Division, you are matched up against a practitioner of the "Phoenix Unity" style. When you defeat the initial opponent, they regenerate as 6 copies of the original which you fight simultaneously. They have the ability to inflict poison, and are fairly durable. The reward for victory is 1,000 Silver and 850 XP. # For your second fight in the Gold Division, you are matched up against the three Sung Brothers, and must fight them simultaneously. One uses hand-to-hand martial styles, one uses a dual-sword weapon style, and one fights using magic. The reward for victory is 1,250 Silver and 1,000 XP. # For your third fight in the Gold Division, you are tasked with a challenge called the Imperial Engagement. This challenge entails fighting a series of opponents who enter the battle at fixed time intervals. Every 10 seconds, a new opponent comes into the fight in addition to any still fighting. Your initial opponent is a single Ogre, then at intervals of 10 seconds the order of opponents entering are: Hapless Han; a single Toad Demon; Iron Soldier; a single Elephant Demon; the Sung Brother who fights with martial styles; the Sung brother who fights with weapon styles; and finally, the Sung brother who fights with magic. Note that when the 10 second timer expires, it triggers an animation in which the arena gate opens, lets in the next opponent, then closes. Thus, the actual turnaround time is more like 15 seconds between opponents. Nevertheless, this can be a very difficult fight. The reward for victory is 1,500 Silver and 1,300 XP. #Your fourth and final fight in the Gold Division is against the division champion, The Ravager. He fights with a dual-axe weapon style, and can inflict a lot of damage. He is extremely durable and will heal himself indefinitely when low on health, and therefore he can be quite difficult to take down. The reward for victory is 2,000 Silver and 1,600 XP. In addition, you learn the Tang's Vengeance style, which is a dual-axe weapon style. Final Fight For your final battle in the Imperial Arena, you are matched against Kai Lan, who comes out of retirement to attempt to dethrone you as the Imperial Champion. You have the option to do this fight either as Black Whirlwind, or your main character. Kai Lan deals solid damage with his sword, and also utilizes powerful fire and ice magic attacks. When he is near death, he summons two Horse Demons which you must defeat before the fight against Kai Lan can resume. After they're dispatched, you resume fighting Kai, who has returned to full health. The reward for victory is 3,500 Silver, 1,800 XP, and a Superior Warrior Gem (+6 Body). After the fight, you have the option of attempting to persuade the Guild to reward you for getting rid of Kai Lan. If successful, the persuasion grants 60 XP, and you now have access to Kai Lan's office room. There are four chests in the room. Three of them are trapped and contain 100-150 Silver or so. The fourth contains 5,000 Silver, the Scales of the Serpent technique (+7 Health, +1 Intimidation), and the Absolute Dedication amulet gem (more XP from human enemies, no power-ups from human enemies). After the fight with Kai Lan, Qui the Promoter says he has no suitable opponents left for you. There are no more fights in the Imperial Arena after this point.